


I Know You from the Inside Out

by White Queen Writes (fhartz91)



Series: Ineffable Poetry [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Lovers, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/White%20Queen%20Writes
Summary: Crowley after the Nope-aggedon, wanting so much to be part of Aziraphale's life.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Poetry [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875469
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	I Know You from the Inside Out

I long to live in the world you’ve created -

Of rich leather covers,

And warm wood walls.

With your snuff and your drink,

Your music,

Your papers, porcelain, and silver,

Alongside gifts relished but left unopened -

The cozy clutter

of a dozen lives well lived.

I won’t take up much space.

I won’t get in the way.

I’ll be a book on your shelf,

Though it’s your pages I long to flip through,

Linger on slowly,

Lick my fingertips

And run them along your edges,

Clear away the dust with my breath.

Perhaps I could be a fly on your wall,

Watching from a distance,

Listening to you whisper in the candlelight

Secrets you tell no one.

I could be the serpent in your garden of books,

Coiled around the leg of your chair,

Lurking below whilst you

Mind your keep from above.

I wanted these things because

I thought myself absent from your life.

It took too long for me to realize

There are hints of me everywhere,

Silhouettes and suggestions,

Thought bubbles with edges

not well-defined.

I’ve longed to know you

from the inside out.

I thought I never would.

Then you were gone,

And you took everything with you.


End file.
